1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nail stapler.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 369990 discloses a magazine of a nail stapler that can firmly hold nails of different widths and heights therein. This conventional magazine includes many elements and is complicated in structure and therefore high in cost.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a simple magazine of a nail stapler that can firmly hold nails of different widths and heights therein.
According to the present invention, a nail stapler magazine includes a first shell, an outlet element, a second shell, a plurality of positioning strips and a pusher. The first shell includes a first end, a second end, a deep groove defined therein for receiving nails each including a head, and a plurality of shallow grooves defined therein. When the nails are received in the magazine, their heads are received in one of the shallow grooves. The outlet element is formed at the first end of the first shell.
The outlet element defines a slot through which the nails can be sent from the first shell into the outlet element and an outlet through which the nails can be ejected from the outlet element. The second shell is movable on the first shell. The second shell includes a first end, a second end and a plurality of grooves defined therein. Each of the positioning strips is received in one of the grooves defined in the second shell. Each of the positioning strips includes a protrusion for pressing the nails against the first shell. The pusher is movable between the first shell and the second shell. The pusher includes a palm, a plurality of fingers extending from the palm for pushing the nails to the outlet element and a plurality of slots each separating adjacent two of the fingers and corresponding to one of the positioning strips.